Scientist
Not to be confused with Lightning Gun Zombie, from Castle in the Sky in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. 250px |health = 100 |variant = Chemist Physicist Dr. Toxic Astronaut Marine Biologist Archaeologist Dr. Chester (GW) Paleontologist Zoologist (GW2) Computer Scientist (GW2) |weapon = Goo Blaster |abilities = Sticky Explody Ball Warp Zombie Heal Station Mega Heal Bomb Energy Warp Armored Heal Station Sticky Cheetah Ball (GW) Cheesy Warp (GW) Cheetah Heal Station (GW) Heal Beam of Science (GW2) |flavor text =The Scientist's technical wizardry allows him to warp in close to his enemies, where he can cause the most damage. He can also drop a Zombie Healing Station for himself and his teammates.}} Scientist is a playable zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the healer class on the zombie faction, but his secondary functionality is for scouting around, picking off enemies at closer engagements. Description The Scientist's technical wizardry allows him to warp in close to his enemies, where he can cause the most damage. He can also drop a Zombie Healing Station for himself and his teammates. Variants *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist *Archaeologist *Dr. Chester (Garden Warfare only) *Paleontologist *Zoologist (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Computer Scientist (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Goo Blaster is the primary weapon of the Scientist. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 43 and the critical is 73. *The max DPS at close range is 99.5. *The middle range damage per hit is 33 and the critical is 43. *The max DPS at middle range is 30.0. *The long range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 33. *The max DPS at long range is 30.0. *The ammo in a clip is 6. *The reload time is 2.2 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Perfect Rapid Reloader A perfect rapid reloader is the most optimized and energy efficient way to reload quickly. Higher Capacity Goo Tanks Goo tank capacity increased resulting in more ammo capacity. Zomboss Enhanced Goo Zomboss enhanced goo scientifically designed to cause more damage and tastes better too! Strategies As Scientist Playing as the Scientist takes a bit of practice. You need to know when to retreat, when to heal yourself and your team, and when to attack. A good loadout for offensive scientist use is the Warp ability, the Armored Heal Station, and the Sticky Explody Ball. Try to keep an eye out for any flanks you can in the plants defenses, as being behind your enemy allows you to attack better with the element of surprise, deception, and the ability to move behind an enemy allows you to close distance between you and them quickly, letting you get a better chance of point-blank critical hits. Also try to have two Warps available on you before you try to attack. Use the first warp to get close to your target, and the second warp to flee if you need to. Heal. Repeat. Also be sure to heal any teammates you can. Some good equipment for healing teammates are the Mega Heal Bomb and the Zombie Heal Station. Against Scientist One of the key factors when engaging a Scientist is the range you engage them. Depending on the type of Scientist, be it an Astronaut or a Chemist, you want to keep a far distance from your opponent. Since the Scientist and his variants achieve maximum damage at close range, you want to keep a good distance when engaging. Be aware when a Scientist uses his warp ability, because that may allow him to close the gap between you two, allowing him to achieve better damage. When playing as a Chomper, Scientists can be quite challenging to kill, as the Goo Blaster is stronger than the Chomp from the front, Warp allows the Scientist to avoid you (and Energy Warp makes him temporarily immune to you), and Sticky Explody Balls can sometimes be used to lock down an area as the Chomper cannot effectively remove them without setting them off, suffering 50 damage per ball. Team Vanquish In this mode, Scientists are vital to the team's success, as they revive much faster than other zombies. Reviving a zombie subtracts a point from the other team. The Scientist should try reviving every vanquished zombie he sees. The Scientist should try sticking their Sticky Explody balls onto zombies that get close to plants, like the All-Star. If the Scientist is in a combat situation, he should warp closer to the offending plant in order to get more damage. Scientists are easy prey for the Peashooter, as they move very quickly, and are hard to hit. Cacti are dangerous at long range but the Goo Blaster makes short work of them at close or mid range. This class is useful against Chomper, as Chompers need to get close to deal damage, the Scientist Zombie deals more damage than Chomper at close range, so they should take advantage of getting Gooped, and shoot down the gluttonous plant when they get close. Gallery Scientist_Zombie_PvZFB.jpg|An artwork of Scientist Zombie images (83).jpg|A Scientist description. 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|A Chomper trying to eat a Scientist ENERWARY.png|Energy Warp uhoh.jpg|A Chemist on the right teleport.jpg|A Scientist that has just went through a teleporter Sci Pack.png|The Scientist Zombie's Level Pack ScienctistConceptArt.jpg|Concept art for the Scientist and Marine Biologist found on EA's site figurines.png|A Scientist figure with Pea Gatling, Zombie Heal Station and Sombrero Bean Bomb figures Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Scientist with Kernel Corn, Rose, Citron and All-Star wearing emoji customizations PvZGW Scientist 03.jpg|A Scientist about to use Warp. Videos Scientist Variants Guide|Scientist variants PvZ Garden Warfare Scientist Breakdown|Gameplay Trivia *Scientist bears some resemblances to the Rocket Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Scientist creates his own technology, that Zomboss patents. **This effectively means that the Scientist's primary weapon as well as all his ability items are made by the Scientist himself. *Scientist is one of the three zombies which starts with their Y/2/Triangle button ability, the other being the Foot Soldier and the All-Star. *In Garden Ops, it has a special wave called For Science where he and all of his variants (except for Dr. Chester) appear. *The Scientist has the most abilities out of all characters with a total of nine abilities. *A little known secret is that when you are standing on top of a Heal Station, burrowing Chompers cannot always eat you and sometimes, they can. It is unknown whether or not this is a glitch or just game mechanics. *The Scientist's Goo Blaster used to deal up to 83 critical damage at close range, but was changed in the Tactical Taco Party DLC. **The changes made in the DLC are to ensure it never exceeds 73 critical damage due to the weapon "being stronger than intended." '' ***The Scientist's long range non-critical damage was also reduced from 33 to 22. *When a scientist character obtains a damage upgrade, the weapon model will change to appear more advanced. *In ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, the Scientist can now revive all zombies at 100% of HP from 50% of health. **The same buff was applied to Sunflower. Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Character class